1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lavatory faucet, and more particularly to a locating structure of the water mixing bolt of the lavatory faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art lavatory faucet 20 is located on a lavatory basin 16 such that the lavatory faucet 20 is fastened with the lug 22 of a connection pipe 13 by two fastening bolts 21. The connection pipe 13 is located between a cold water valve 10 and a hot water valve 11, which are respectively connected with a cold water pipe 14 and a hot water pipe 15. The cold water pipe 14 and the hot water pipe 15 are received respectively in a mounting hole 17 of the lavatory basin 16 in conjunction with a locating board 18 and a locating ring 19. Located between the lavatory basin 16 and the lavatory faucet 20 is a cover board 23. The prior art lavatory faucet 20 described above is defective in design in that both locating board 18 and the locking rings 19 are located at the underside of the lavatory basin 16 and are therefore difficult to be reached by hand or hand tool. As a result, the locking rings 19 can not be easily unfastened to disassemble the water valves 10 and 11, as well as the lavatory faucet 20. In other words, the work of replacing the lavatory faucet 20 is time-consuming at best.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lavatory faucet which is free from the deficiency of the prior art lavatory faucet described above.
The objective of the present invention is attained by a lavatory faucet comprising a connection pipe, a fixation board, a water mixing bolt tube, a locating bolt, and a faucet neck. The water mixing bolt tube is located securely by the connection pipe and the fixation board, which e disposed between two water control valves. The faucet neck is secured to the water mixing bolt tube in conjunction with the locating bolt which is engaged with a threaded hole of the faucet neck via a through hole of a lug of the connection pipe.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.